Ciel with a Chance of Eyeballs
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: A Alois se le ocurre la gran idea de sacarle un ojo a Ciel. Oh espera. Eso lo dejaría ciego. O al menos casi. Whoops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **__Ciel with a Chance of Eyeballs_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parodia._

_**Sinopsis: **__A Alois se le ocurre la gran idea de sacarle un ojo a Ciel. Oh espera. Eso lo dejaría ciego. O al menos casi. Whoops. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Alois, ni Ciel o la cuchara de plata incrustada en su cuenca ocular me pertenecen; todos son de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de Rightside Reflection, yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warnings: **__Nada muy serio.. Algunas maldiciones por parte de Ciel y palabras similares en capítulos posteriores pero creo que están bien justificadas. Oh, y en palabras de la autora "ESTO ES CRACK SIN SENTIDO" pero según yo, divertido(:_

_

* * *

_

Hoy fue un día muy diferente a los otros. Por una vez, los sirvientes de la mansión Trancy estaban excepcionalmente ocupados. Sirvientas corrían alrededor tratando de prepararse para la visita de Ciel Phantomhive. Los trillizos estaban trabajando duro para llevar a cabo las decoraciones de la mesa. Hannah estaba limpiando diligentemente la barandilla de la escalera. Claude estaba preparando el almuerzo en la cocina, junto con otros dos cocineros-empleados nuevos contratados para la ocasión.

Alois Trancy estaba, como era de esperarse, en su habitación. Sentado en la cama. Mirando a través de la ventana, pensando en alguna manera de hacer tropezar a Ciel Phantomhive mientras entraba o en el mejor método para dejar caer sobre él un objeto pesado o en que poner en su comida.

Hoy, toda la conmoción había despertado a Alois un poco temprano -7 A.M. en vez de a las 8 A.M.- y él _no_ era un madrugador feliz. O señor feliz. O niño feliz. O posible psicópata con alguna especie de fijación con los globos oculares feliz. Lo que sea. El punto era que, Alois no estaba feliz. Hoy, no se conformaría con solo _envenenar_ a Ciel Phantomhive. Eso no era suficiente castigo para _cualquiera_ que despertara a Alois Trancy muy temprano en la mañana. No, Ciel Phantomhive iba a ser castigado de manera diferente.

Alois había estado pensando en algo que hacer con cuchillos y un montón de objetos afilados y posiblemente una dramática escena en donde se rompiera una ventana. O tal vez algo con un puente del cual Ciel fuera lanzado en cámara lenta, para luego ahogarse en las profundidades de las aguas bajo él. Pero eso requeriría mucha planeación. Y Alois no tenía suficiente tiempo para idear diferentes maneras de forzar a Ciel a caerse de un puente.

Pero pensándolo mejor, matar al Conde Phantomhive probablemente no era la mejor idea. Eso ocasionaría trámites. Y Alois odiaba los trámites casi tanto como odiaba levantarse temprano.

Tal vez podría romperle una pierna de Ciel.. o un brazo. O ambos. Pero eso no sería suficiente, ¿verdad? Los huesos rotos sanarían. Esto estaba demostrando ser una difícil problemática.. tal vez si le arrancaba su-

Hubo un tentativo toque en la puerta, y una melena de cabello plateado fue visible a través de la abertura. Y entonces Hannah, un tanto golpeada y con el típico vendaje en su rostro apareció.

Alois se volteó para mirarla de manera cruel.

–U-um- Claude pidió que le trajera estas ropas ya que el está ocupado cocinando.. dijo que debería vestirse inmediatamente, puesto que el Conde Phantomhive llegará pron—La explicación de Hannah fue interrumpida por un alto y ligeramente maníaco grito proveniente de su amo.

–¡ESO ES!– Alois brincó para ponerse de pie, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad, y sin demora pateó a Hannah fuera de su camino, corriendo escaleras abajo usando solo su muy femenina bata de dormir.

Hannah levantó una ceja.

–Amo, envié ropa a su habitación para usted, realmente debería estar vestido y—Dijo Claude Faustus reprendiéndolo, dándole la espalda a una olla hirviendo mientras Alois empujaba con fuerza la puerta de la cocina ocasionando un muy sonoro bang.

–¡Claude! Claude Claude Claude Claude Claude Clau-

El muy mencionado mayordomo soltó un largo suspiro. –Me disculpo por interrumpirlo amo, pero realmente debo preparar todo para el Conde Phantomhi-

–VOY A ARRANCARLE EL OJO, CLAUDE.

Hubo una pausa.

Claude enderezó sus gafas. –..Discúlpeme, amo, pero-

Alois le dio su sonrisa de prometo-que habrá-montones-y-montones-de-violencia y susurró con complicidad, –Voy a arrancarle el ojo a Ciel Phantomhive. Me refiero al que no está cubierto con el parche. Probablemente el otro ya no existe. O es asqueroso. No quiero tocar _ese_ en particular. Pero en fin, ¿no es un gran plan, Claude?

–Discúlpeme de nuevo, amo, pero.. ¿Por qué?

Alois lucía ofendido. –¿Por qué qué?

–¿Por qué desea "arrancar" el globo ocular del Conde Phantomhive?

Alois puso sus azules ojos en blanco como si Claude fuera el creyón más tonto de la caja. –Porque me levantó temprano.

Claude parecía pensar que estaba entrando en aguas peligrosas, porque se encontraba hablando con lentitud y cuidado, como si Alois tuviera tres años de edad. –El Conde Phantomhive no estaba en la mansión esta mañan-

–¡Eso lo sé, Claude!– Interrumpió Alois. –Pero el _viene_ ¿no? Y por eso es que hiciste todo ese escándalo y _me despertaste esta mañana. _Y ya que no puedo matar o mutilar a todos ustedes en un día, decidí culpar a Ciel Phantomhive, ya que _él es _la razón de que anduvieras haciendo ruido, ¿o me equivo- Claude, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Claude? ¿Claude? ¡CLAUDE, VUELVE AQUÍ!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un estornudo hizo eco en el carruaje. –¿Está enfermo, joven amo?– Preguntó Sebastián, dándole un pañuelo.

Ciel lo miró. –No. Debo ser alérgico a algo. ¿Dejaste que tu _felino_ se montara sobre ti esta mañana?– Ciel pronunció la palabra "felino" como si se refiriera a "los gusanos que se meten dentro de los ojos de los cadáveres y se comen lo de adentro"

–No, joven amo. No visité a la señorita Ci. Elle está mañana.

–¿Perdon?

–El "felino" del que hablaba, joven amo.

–Sí, pero acabas de decir que lo nombraste-

Sebastián se dio vuelta de repente y señaló a través de la ventana. –Mire, joven amo, nos aproximamos a la mansión Trancy. ¿Está preparado?

Ciel levantó una ceja. –¿Preparado para qué?

–¡Para conocer al Lord Trancy, por supuesto!– Sebastián sonrió. –Oí que puede ser bastante peligroso para quienes se cruzan en su camino, y de acuerdo a los papeles, usted lo llamó un afeminado cabeza de aire que no tenía sentido de nada además de sentarse todo el día.

–Sí, y los papeles también dicen que fue abducido por hadas. ¿Cuándo daño puede hacer _realmente_?– Ciel volteó los ojos (si, incluso el que está cubierto por el parche)

Sebastián se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué tal si tiene un demonio mayordomo? Un _malvado_ demonio mayordomo. ¡Incluso más poderoso que yo!– Sebastián estaba sonriendo ahora, y la mirada en el rostro de Ciel se estaba volviendo más y más pronunciada. –Uno que puede empuñar cuchillos ¡e incluso usar las _cucharas_ como arma! ¡Uno que puedo cocinar _bebés_ sin pestañear! Uno que-

–Hazme un favor y cállate. Ahora. Y si, eso fue una orden.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No estoy seguro si quiero ensuciarme las manos.. ¿Crees que una cuchara podría sacar un globo ocular apropiadamente Claude? ¿Una grande?

–Me temo que no conozco los mejores métodos para la extracción de ojos, amo.

Alois hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos. –Pero eres un _demonio_– chilló. –¡Deberías saber acerca de estas cosas! Tal vez de verdad _fui_ abducido por hadas

Claude suspiró y empujo sus gafas más arriba del puente de su nariz, un signo seguro de que estaba molesto. –Por favor contrólese, amo. El Conde Phantomhive estará aquí pronto.– Replicó el mayordomo.

Alois intentó darle su mejor mirada de acero, pero Claude no le dio ni un vistazo. –_Bien_. Como sea.– Resopló, y se volteó hacia la puerta expectante, haciendo ruido con su pie, con sus brazos aún firmemente cruzados.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio.

Nadie apareció en la puerta.

–Claude, estoy aburrido.

Se escucho el muy distinguido sonido de afilados dientes apretándose.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

–Sebastián, ¿Crees que tengan pastel?

–…

–Verás, estoy algo hambriento. ¿Lo crees?

–…

–Sebastián, respóndeme.

–Oh, ¿se me está permitido hablar de nuevo, joven amo?

–Muy ingenioso, Sebastián. Ahora, acerca del pastel-

–Su gusto por los dulces es realmente un terrible hábito, joven amo.– Suspiró Sebastián. –Y siendo franco, no tengo idea acerca de si habrá pastel o ausencia de este. Ahora, si es tan amable- hemos llegado.

Ciel resopló, pero salió rápidamente del carruaje apenas Sebastián bajó los escalones y abrió la puerta (lo cual solo tomó como tres segundos). –Pero Sebastián, tengo hambre.

–Estoy seguro de que habrá preparado una comida para usted. No es siquiera medio día aún, joven amo.– Apuntó Sebastián.

–Independientemente de eso, aún estoy hambriento.– Lo calló Ciel, adelantándose a su mayordomo, a través de las grandes puertas de madera.

Sebastián se abstuvo de rodar sus ojos. –Perdone mi rudeza, pero no voy a continuar con esta conversación, joven amo.– Dijo, tomando la aldaba de bronce.

La puerta se abrió a antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar, y un montón de amarillo y azul corrió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Ciel.

–CIEL, ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!

El chico de cabello azul dio varios pasos hacia atrás, solo para encontrar un rubio ojiazul firmemente sujetado a él con sus extremidades. –Um.. ¿Lord Trancy?

–No seas tonto, ¡soy Alois!– Chillo el mayor. –All-o-iiiis. Dilo conmigo.

Ciel levantó una ceja. –¿Alois?

–¡Buen Chico!– Alois dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza del chico, como si de una mascota se tratara. –Ahora, ¿qué tal se entras, y yo te saco ese adorable o-Quiero decir, comemos algo de pastel?– El rubio batió sus pestañas y sonrió brillantemente.

Solo en un apocalipsis inminente el privado-de-azúcar Ciel Phantomhive rechazaría la oportunidad de comer pastel.

Alois decidió que una cuchara sería el instrumento perfecto para la extracción del ojo.

–Okay, Claude, este es el plan-Claude, deja de pretender que no escuchas, yo _sé _ que me oyes-te vas a asegurar de que Sebastián esté ocupado; prueba apuñalarlo o algo por el estilo, no me importa, francamente, y entonces yo voy por el ojo. Asegúrate de darme al menos 10 minutos- recuerda cuanto tardé con Hannah-

–No creo que eso sería apropiado-

–¿Preferirías que arranque el ojo de alguien más en su lugar?– Preguntó Alois dulcemente.

Silencio.

–Bien. Cinco minutos, ¿entendido? Pusiste las hierbas en el pastel ¿cierto?

Claude suspiró. –Puse las hierbas que me dio, si. ¿Está seguro de que esto es-

–_Por supuesto_, Claude. Ahora, ve a hacer tu trabajo. ¡Shoo, shoo!

Ciel estaba disfrutando su pastel inmensamente. –Sebastián, ¿por qué tu pastel no es así de bueno? Creo que este glaseado tiene algo especial, me refiero a que, es realmente.. grandioso. Y también hay algo en la textura del _pastel_. Algo suave, y muy, muy, muy—El monólogo de Ciel se cortó, mientras chocaba su rostro contra el postre.

Desafortunadamente, Sebastián estaba ocupado con Claude tratando de alcanzarlo a través de varios objetos filosos fuera de la mansión, así que no había nadie que detuviera al rostro de Ciel de encontrarse con el glaseado rosa.

Con una risa de deleite, Alois salió de su inteligente escondite detrás de la puerta, cuchara en mano, y una malvada sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Ajá.. Esta es mi manera de "celebrar" que finalmente estoy a un capítulo de terminar Monoshitsuji (Me obligué a ver solo uno por semana. Sí, soy rara). Aunque en realidad el 70% de los capítulos me han hecho partirme como una galleta mojada.. Pero eso es otra cosa.. _

_Eeen fin.. El punto es que Alois no me cae TAN mal en comparación con Claude y Hannah.. Así que quise hacer un fic crack (a modo de contrarrestar tanto drama del anime) de él y Ciel.. _

_Oh..Y en cuanto al título.. Lo dejé en ingles porque es una especie de chiste que si se traduce no tiene sentido ._. Y no me atreví a cambiarlo.. Si alguien sabe como traducirlo y que suene bien.. Porfa que me avise D:_

_Luego subo el próximo capítulo(:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

La cuchara brilló en el sol de la tarde, y Alois estaba casi triste de que pronto iba a estar manchada con sangre. Y sosteniendo el ojo de Ciel. No es que el ojo de Ciel fuera feo ni nada. Más bien se trataba de un azul muy lindo al igual que el suyo propio, pero de todos modos. Se vería hasta bien en una repisa o algo por el estilo. Sonrió, tocando el rostro de Ciel con la cucharilla, tratando de descifrar el mejor modo de extraer el globo ocular. Solo tenía cierto tiempo, ya que Claude no podría mantener ocupado a Sebastián por mucho.

Apretó sus dientes y preparó la cuchara.

Ciel soñaba con pasteles y cosas felices.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Afuera, Sebastián estaba sentado sobre Claude. Porque podía estarlo. Claramente, el otro mayordomo no tenía idea alguna de cómo desmembrar a un demonio, porque tratar de arrancarle un brazo sin usar algo en especial, como una sierra eléctrica-ergo- una Guadaña de la Muerte, no iba a cortarlo. Claude con mucho esfuerzo apenas había logrado hacerle una marca. Por su parte, el otro decidió que era un sofá muy cómodo. Aunque, en opinión de Sebastián, un tanto parlanchín. Solo quejándose acerca de Alois Trancy y maldiciendo a Sebastián.

–No es propio de un mayordomo usar tal lenguaje.– Apuntó Sebastián, tomando delicadamente otro dulce de la mesa próxima a él, la cual aparentemente había sido preparada para que Claude arrojara a Sebastián sobre ella, para darle algo de dramatismo a la pelea. A pesar de que tenía que estirarse un poco para tomar la taza de té, valía la pena. Un sofá cómodo, buena comida, sin Ciel ladrando acerca de esto o aquello. Sebastián estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a moverse se allí pronto. Incluso si Claude nunca acababa de insultar a la madre de alguien y de ordenarle a Sebastián que se bajara de él.

Hasta que la pacífica atmósfera creada por las maldiciones de Claude fue hecha pedazos por un inconfundible grito

–¡ALEJA ESA MALDITA CUCHARA SANGRIENTA DE MI, ALOIS TRANCY!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

–Sebastián. Hay una CUCHARA en mi ojo. Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de maldecir tanto como quiera, gracias.– Dijo Ciel lacónicamente, mientras Sebastián hacía su mejor esfuerzo para sacar el gran utensilio de plata de la cuenca ocular de Ciel. –Y preferiblemente haz esta operación sin terminar lo que Sir Trancy empezó.

Alois, quien estaba ahora siendo retenido por Claude, chilló. –Es ALOIS. All-ooiii-esss. Lo discutimos cuando llegaste, ¿recuerdas?– Claude enrolló cansado una mano sobra la boca de su amo mientras Ciel enviaba una mirada asesina (con el ojo que no tenía una cuchara incrustada) en su dirección.

–Deje de moverse tanto, joven amo, o realmente perderá el uso de su ojo.– Ordenó Sebastián. –Puede hacer más amenazas de tortura al Conde Trancy, mientras se mantenga quieto. Y en cuanto a ti Claude Faustus, me hubiera gustado que al menos fueras algo restrictivo con tu amo cuando tuvo la idea de extraer el ojo de alguien más con una cuchara.– Alois intentó decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue –¡Mmph errf jeruf!– Sebastián lo ignoró. –Yo, por ejemplo, nunca dejaría a mi joven amo comer postre antes de la cena-

–Un hecho que recuerdo bien– Lo calló Ciel. –Todo lo que quería era un trozo de pastel de fresa, pero nooo. Tenía que tener una cena apropiada primero.

–Joven amo, este es difícilmente el momento para discutir el largo rencor que alberga en cuanto al pastel.– Lo reprendió Sebastián. –Como iba diciendo, espero que hagas al menos un pequeño esfuerzo para retener a tu amo la próxima vez que tenga otra genial idea, Claude Faustus. Si que te usara de sofá no fue suficiente-

–¿Lo usaste como sofá?– Preguntaron al unísono Ciel y Alois (quien se había liberado de la mano de Claude mordiéndolo)

–..entonces el desastre hubiese probado que eres un mayordomo inferior a mí.– Terminó Sebastián.

Ciel Resopló. –¿Para qué fue ese pequeño discurso?

Claude volteó los ojos y enrolló nuevamente su mano alrededor de la boca de Alois, conforme el rubio comenzó a gritar algo acerca de ser muy descortés y físicamente imposible.

El demoniaco mayordomo de los Phantomhive se encogió de hombros. –Mm, ya casi termino, joven amo. Ahora voy a remover la cuchara.

–Finalmente. – Exclamó el chico.

–Uno, dos..– Comenzó Sebastián.

–¡POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS!

–Joven amo, permanezca QUIETO.

–SANTA-—Alois estaba seguro de que no había oído tantas maldiciones dichas de una sola vez. Claude trató de cubrir sus orejas, pero Alois se retorció fuera de su alcance y miró con asombro a Ciel, que seguía pronunciando cada maldición que sabía.

Sebastián suspiró. –Joven amo, había pensado que la marca, el contrato en su ojo y sus muchos años de penas y angustias lo habían preparado para un dolor como este-¡y por favor permanezca QUIETO, a menos que quiera que el ojo salga con la cuchara!

Ciel gruñó. La mayoría de las personas en la habitación lo encontraron adorable. –Eso fue muchas maldiciones atrás, Sebastián. ¿Aún no ha salido?

–No aún, joven amo.

Alois decidió que era un buen momento para defender su punto. –Claude nunca dejaría que ME metieran una cuchara en el ojo.– Le dijo orgulloso a Ciel.

El heredero Phantomhive le mostró el dedo medio por debajo del brazo de Sebastián.

–¡OH, MIER-SEBASTIÁN!

Alois rió desde atrás de la mano de Claude.

–Ya casi sale, joven amo-y.. Listo.

–POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS, eso fue peor que el jodido corsé.– Se quejó Ciel, posando una mano sobre su ojo ahora libre de cucharas. –Santo Dios-

Los ojos de Alois se agrandaron de alegría. –¿Usaste un CORSÉ? ¿en serio? Preguntó emocionado. –¿Eso significa que te vestiste como una niña también? Como-

–Juro por dios que te arrancaré el brazo y te estrangularé con él.– Dijo Ciel calmado. –A menos que te calles AHORA. Si lo haces seré amable y solo te dispararé, y tendremos un mocoso menos contaminando el aire.

Sebastián lucía como si quisiera decir algo, pero paró, justo cuando Ciel le dio una de sus miradas de "si-hablas-te-ordenaré-que-mates-a-todos-los-malditos-felinos-del-planeta".

Alois permaneció callado por aproximadamente 2 segundos. –Pero, ¿por qué estabas usando uno en primer lugar? ¿SEBASTIÁN te lo puso? ¿Tuviste una caliente y apasionada-

Una sangrienta cuchara salió volando en dirección a Alois. Este la esquivó, lo cual fue algo innecesario, ya que la cuchara cayó a varios metros de él, puesto que Ciel tiene las mismas habilidades de lanzador que un niño de dos años.

–¿Te gustaría que Claude tuviera que sacar un TENEDOR de tu ojo en lugar de una cuchara?– Preguntó Ciel. –Eso será, antes de que te arranque el brazo y te estrangule con el por supuesto.

Alois dio un indignado grito y retrocedió varios pasos. –OHMIDIOS CIEL LOCO- CLAUDE ¡AYUDA! ¡CLAUDE! PROTEGEME DE LA RABIA, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Ciel levantó una ceja. –¿Perdón?

–RABIA, CIEL. ESA ES LA ÚNICA EXPLICACIÓN PARA TU COMPORTAMIENTO. TIENES RABIA, TE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOC-

A esto, Sebastián se sorprendió de que Ciel no se combustionara espontáneamente, por mucho que tratara.

–¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO LOCO? ¿DESPUES DE QUE CLAVASTE UNA MALDITA CUCHARA EN MI OJO? ¿PERDÓN? ¿Y RABIA? DISCÚLPAME, ¡YO NO SOY EL QUE TIENE UN FETICHE CON OLFATEAR COSAS! ¡O UNA COSA CON LOS GLOBOS OCULARES TAMPOCO!– Chilló Ciel. (antes de ese momento nadie en la habitación sabía que la voz de Ciel podía alcanzar notas con las que los cantantes de ópera tenían problemas.) –¿Y TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA LLAMARME LOCO? ¿EN SERIO, ALOIS TRANCY? ¿ES EN SERIO?– Ciel no iba a conformarse con solo estrangular a Alois con su propio brazo AHORA. Oh, no. Ahora él iba a arrancarle todas las extremidades, cocinarlas en el horno, y ver cuánto tiempo tomaría el que se convirtiera en un Alois horneado. O incluso mejor, arrancarle todas las extremidades y cocinarlo en un pastel, o arrancarle todas las extremidades y-

–Con todo el respeto, creo que sería mejor que se retiraran ahora.– Dijo Claude. Ciel lo miró con sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de que Claude era capaz de hablar.

Alois aún se escondía tras Claude, y de repente, Ciel tuvo un gran plan. Pisando fuerte alrededor de Claude, tomó a Alois, quien trataba de escapar, pero Ciel lo sujetó rápidamente por la espalda.

Con Alois aún asegurado, Ciel volteó al rubio, y le dio un pronto rodillazo en la ingle con toda la fuerza que pudo.

–Mn, eso de hecho fue medianamente satisfactorio.– Asintió Ciel. –Verás, no tengo la energía para ocultar un asesinato ahora. Espero que eso sea suficiente mientras encuentro el tiempo para matarte apropiadamente. Buen día.– El bajo, peliazul, y ligeramente demoniaco chico se volteó sobre sus talones prontamente y se dirigió a la puerta, Sebastián lo siguió con una muy divertida sonrisa.

Alois aún estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

Ciel sonrió.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Aún falta un capítulo.. Es algo así como un epilogo.. Pronto lo subo.._

_¡EL FINAL DE KUROSHITSUJI II APESTA!.. O al menos la cara que Sebastián pone en él apesta MUCHO.. Sorry.. Necesitaba desahogarme.. La buena noticia es que al fin puedo leer fics de la segunda temporada(¿?)_

_Y bueno.. Estoy muy agradecida a quienes leen y además dejan review.. En serio.. Arigato gozaimashita(:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: La venganza de Alois._

–Puedo ver la grieta en el suelo, y puedes estar seguro de que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tropezarme con ella.– Dijo Ciel sarcásticamente, liberando su brazo del agarre de Sebastián y caminando rápidamente frente a él.–Lo creas o no, de verdad puedo VER a través de este ridículo vendaje. Con el ojo que NO fue atacado por una cuchara.

Sebastián suspiró, pero no trató de tomar el brazo de su joven amo de nuevo. –Si se tropieza, no tendrá a nadie que culpar además de a usted mismo– Le dijo a Ciel, quien volteó sus ojos (Tristemente, este sarcástico movimiento no fue visto a causa de la venda). –En cualquier caso, estoy sorprendido de que usted deseara salir así.

Ciel gruñó. Sebastián pensó en esponjosos gatitos.

–Quiero chocolate, vamos a comprar chocolate. – Dijo, como si le estuviera explicando el ABC a un niño de 8 años. –Tu probablemente metiste la pata solo para molestarme, así que NOSOTROS vamos a comprar el correcto tipo de chocolate, y TU no vas a burlarte de mi falsa ceguera, o mato a tu gato. Y lo haré. No pienses que no.– Amenazó Ciel. Sebastián lucía divertido, pero luego fingió una expresión escandalizada.

–¡Oh no! ¿Usted, joven amo, matará a un inocente gatito? ¿Qué pensaría Lady Elizabeth si-

Como no era lo suficientemente alto para abofetear a Sebastián sin tener que pararse en la punta de los pies, Ciel lo pateó con rapidez en la barbilla, con uno de sus puntiagudos zapatos de tacón. –Si hablas de nuevo sin que yo te haga una pregunta directa, no solo mataré tu gato, sino que me lo comeré también. ¿Entendido?

Sebastián sonrió, Ciel estaba siendo un mocoso, y era algo lindo. – Perfectamente.

–Muy bien. Ahora, iremos a comprar algo de chocolate.– Ordenó Ciel, y tomó varios largos pasos en dirección a la calle, antes de chocar repentinamente con alguien, ya que no miraba hacia donde iba. Sebastián amortiguó una risa tras su mano.

–Oh, no, ¿te choqué?– Preguntó una ligera y dulce voz. –Lo lamento mucho, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios, ¿eres ciego?– Dijo la dueña de unos ojos azul cielo, y de un largo cabello rubio que enmarcaba la cara de la chica de una manera inquietantemente familiar.

–No, no, estoy bien.– Ciel dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y se topó con Sebastián, quien parecía estar teniendo un silencioso ataque de risa. –Um. Me voy. Lo siento. ¡Adiós!

Lo admitiera o no, Ciel no disfrutó la sensación de tener una cuchara en su cuenca ocular, no deseaba repetir la experiencia, y no estaba asustado de Alois Trancy. Ahora bien, el PORQUE Alois estaría desfilando por las calles vestido como una sirvienta, iba más allá de su imaginación. Alois nunca usaría un vestido, ni mucho menos caminaría por allí así. ¿O sí? ¿Lo haría? Quizás.

La rubia parecida a Alois frunció el ceño, y cruzó sus brazos. –Lo menos que puedo hacer es escoltarte hasta tu destino.– Dijo, no sin amabilidad. En realidad era algo atractiva. Bonita. O algo así. Solo un poco. Estaba usando un traje de mucama púrpura con blanco y su rubio cabello estaba recogido en unas colas altas tras su banda para el cabello. Ella tenía una linda, uh, figura (no es que Ciel se fijara en esa clase de cosas) y esos ojos azul claro. –Por favor, ¿a dónde vas?– Preguntó ella.

La tienda de chocolates madam.– Sebastián parecía haber superado un poco su risa. –Por favor, acompáñenos. Mi joven amo es muy terco, y, como ve, está teniendo algunos problemas al caminar.– Explicó.

La chica sonrió simpáticamente. –¡Por supuesto! ¿Puedo saber, por favor, el nombre de su joven amo?

Ciel respondió antes que Sebastián pudiera hacerlo. –Ciel Phantomhive.

–¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Tú haces todos esos maravillosos juguetes?– La chica no se puso toda efusiva cual Lizzy, solo sonrió de nuevo. –Que maravilloso. ¿Puedo, por favor, tomar su brazo?

A pesar de su extraño parecido a cierto rubio psicótico no deseado, Ciel no podía evitar que le gustara. Un poco. Solo un poco. Ella es linda. Eso es todo. –Um. Está bien.

–¡Yay!– Animó la chica, y unió su brazo con el de él. –Estamos bastante cerca de la tienda de chocolates de todos modos. Vamos, Claudia.– Bajó su voz, secreteando. –Esa es mi prima. Es muy gruñona.

Ciel trató de convencerse de que todo era una coincidencia. Falló. –Um. Cierto. Bueno, estoy, uh, algo apurado, así que si pudieras mostrarme el camino…

–¡Por supuesto! – Dijo con alegría, arrastrándolo con sorprendente fuerza. –De todas maneras, ya casi llegamos. Otra cuadra más y estamos en la tienda.

–Uh, genial.

–Lo es.– Asintió ella. –Sigan moviéndose, ya casi estamos allá. Claudia y.. ¿tu mayordomo?

–Sebastián.– Suspiró.

Ella asintió de nuevo. –Sí, Sebastián. No se preocupen, sígannos. Mira-oh. Lo siento. Bueno, ¡Puedo verla!– Señaló hacía el frente, y Ciel también la vio pero no podía decírselo. –¡Vamos, vamos!– Lo arrastró un poco más, y entonces paró para empujar la puerta de enfrente. Dentro solo había lo que buscaba Ciel. Chocolate.

–Mm, huele bien. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

–Estaba buscando– Ciel dudó, porque no tenía idea. –Um. ¿Chocolates rellenos y cosas por el estilo?

Ella parpadeó por un momento, luego sonrió. De nuevo. –¡Trufas! ¡Te buscaré unas con gusto!– Caminó hacia el mostrador, justo cuando la puerta se abría de nuevo, y Claudia y Sebastián entraban, con Sebastián estando aún en alguna especie de risa secreta. La chica se volteó con sorpresa, sosteniendo la recién comprada bolsa de dulces. –Compraré estos para Ciel. Claudia, ¿podrías pagarlas? Déjame envolverlas para ti en la parte de atrás, ¿de acuerdo?– Otra vez la sonrisa. –¡Incluso les pondré una nota! No espíes ¿Okay?

Ciel asintió. Sebastián continuó riendo tras su mano. Claudia fue hacia el escritorio para pagar por el chocolate.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la parte de atrás de la tienda de chocolates, Alois rió conforme envenenaba una bolsa de trufas (con el brebaje que le había ordenado a Claude comprar, porque, obviamente, no podía solo dejar ir a Ciel sin tomar venganza) y escribió con esmero una tarjeta para agregarle a su regalo.

–Y Ciel definitivamente se enamoró de mi– Rió.– Desearía tener una cámara o algo por el estilo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel y Sebastián se aproximaban a la mansión Phantomhive (La cual, obviamente, no había sido quemada. ¿Por qué habría de quemarse? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?) Ciel aún sosteniendo la bolsa de dulces mientras miraba a Sebastián, quien parecía haber visto algo muy divertido.

–No era Alois. Alois no sonríe así. Alois no tiene PECHOS. Para empezar, ¡Alois no andaría por allí en un disfraz de mucama!– Discutió en voz alta. – Y sí me COMERÉ estos dulces, Sebastián. Así es, antes de la cena. ¡Y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto!

Sebastián se encogió de hombros. –Como diga, joven amo– dijo mirando por la ventana. –Cuando lleguemos puede comerse su chocolate en paz.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La primera trufa sabía bien. Era dulce, y estaba rellena con una mezcla de chocolate y crema da mani. Estaba bastante bien. La segunda sabía un poco extraño, la mermelada de fresa estaba algo pasada, pensó Ciel. Para la quinta trufa, Ciel quería vomitar. Con nauseas, sacó la nota que había sido muy bien escondida bajo seis o siete de los chocolates.

_Mi Querido Ciel,_

_Sé que ya habrás comido al menos una trufa antes de leer esta nota. Por si acaso, la puse DENTRO de la bolsa. En fin, estoy seguro que has comido una ya, así que no veo porque esconderte esto-las he envenenado. Diviértete vomitando toda la bilis de tu estómago por dos semanas. Considéranos a mano. _

_Con mucho amor,_

_Alois Trancy_

Y diez minutos después, Ciel estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro, con Sebastian sosteniendo su cabello conforme vomitaba todo el contenido de su estómago, a excepción de los ácidos. Una vez que la primera tanda terminó, se las arregló para decir tres palabras. –Te odio TANTO.

Sebastián no estaba seguro si estaba hablando de Alois o de él, pero conociéndolo, de seguro iba para ambos.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Y eso es todo. _

_Me parece que en resumidas cuentas.. Alois salió ganando.. Pobre Ciel.. Si le hiciera caso a Sebastián estas cosas no ocurrirían.. Pero de seguro no le pasarían cosas tan divertidas todo el tiempo (divertidas para nosotros claro)_

_Anyways.. Gracias de veras por los reviews y a todos aquellos que leen :3_


End file.
